Shades of Scarlet
by Nyx Necro
Summary: The war is over but Irene has desire and wants to fulfill it. Will Erza and Wendy be willing to accept her request or will they refuse? Humor comes after the first chapter. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Irene was among those that survived but she refused to return back to the Empire. She felt that she had no reason to go back and she knew that as an enemy of Fiore she wouldn't be accepted back into her former homeland.

To top that off, she had lost her children, Juliet and Hynhe. They had both been defeated and Irene had lost their blades because August had intervened when she began to avenge them. As for her biological daughter, Erza she was kind of hurt emotionally when Erza refused to accept that she was her mother. As for Ninehart, he served under her but he feared her too much for her to show any sort of affection for him. In some cases she knew why but in others she honestly wished otherwise.

Irene shuddered as she walked through a dark forest as she felt the same feeling she got when she lost her dragon guardian Belserion, when her very own husband rejected her, when her own people turned on her and how her life turned for the worst as she was in prison.

All those times the only thing Irene had felt was loneliness.

Irene was alone.

As Irene kept walking alone but then she arrived to a large manor estate. When she got there she went straight to the master chambers.

She sat on her bed and began to think to herself deeply on what it was that she longed for.

Was it because she was sad?

Was it because she was alone?

Did she want someone to be with her?

In truth, Irene admitted it.

She was sad, she was alone and she wanted someone to be with her.

Did she want a lover, not really.

Did she want someone to love?

Yes, but not as a lover.

More like Irene wanted to show an affection and love that only a mother could give her child.

So far she only had a small feeling to give a mother's love. She protected her only blood daughter, Erza while she was in her womb. She had to force herself to give Erza up so that Erza wouldn't grow up fearing her.

Shortly after giving birth to Erza and leaving her in Rosemary village Irene had went back to the Alvarez Empire only to be given a student boy named Ninehart.

At first Irene did make the attempt to show affection to Ninehart who was a mere boy at the time but he was only focused on being a strong member of the Spriggan 12 so Irene had been strict with him.

Not long after that, the urge to be a mother became stronger so Irene bought two rare strong blades one black the other, white. She enchanted them into people.

She gave them their own names Juliet and Hynhe.

At first she gave them her last name, Belserion but for some odd reason they didn't respond too well with that so she gave them different last names based on how they acted. Juliet being the carefree child while Hynhe was the serious child.

Unfortunately they both met their end during the war and Irene couldn't bring herself to mourn but was going to avenge them but that was stopped rather quickly by her rival.

When the war was over Irene had a little bit of hope to attempt to get her daughter, Erza back. She thought about it but quickly was against the idea. Even if she could get Erza back, Erza would never be happy or accept her as her mother no matter what.

Tears streamed down her face then Irene laid on her bed.

"I just want to be a mother….."

She closed her eyes after that.

Irene then spoke again.

"I know you're in here."

A man appeared into the room and looked at her as she had her back facing him.

He was a tall man with dark tanned skin and had a long black mane of hair that hung past his back. He wore black traditional trousers and a long sleeve black shirt. He had amber orange eyes and a large black fur tail.

"Not surprising from my rival."

He frowned slightly when Irene didn't face him.

"I take it that your people lost the war?"

"Yes but that's not what I'm down about."

He blinked.

"Really? So what's wrong?"

Irene sat up and looked at him.

"I saw Erza….she's all grown up…"

The man's eyes widened as Irene turned to face him.

"Though it's unfair but I kind of wished I could've brought her here."

"You could still do that right?"

Irene looked away.

"She wouldn't accept me as her mother, she said that herself."

The man went to Irene and brought her into an embrace, well more like her head to his torso.

"I'll ask her."

"She'll decline. I already told her that I gave her up saying that I didn't want her, Rhymu."

The man, now called Rhymu made Irene look at him.

"You and I both know that isn't true. I'll tell her what really happened if it makes it easier for you."

Irene nodded.

"Alright, but I want to be there when you do."

With that Rhymu left out of the manor and went on a search to look for Erza.

"So all grown up huh, I bet you look like your mother, Erza."

 **(Elsewhere)**

Erza was walking through a trail since she didn't really have a home. Walking with her was Wendy.

After the war against Acnologia and Fiore, Fiore was the winner. Both the Alvarez Empire and the Black Dragon Acnologia had fallen.

Sadly a number of guilds had departed since so many lives were lost, despite the Universe One spell that had been used.

Erza and Wendy had left together and now here they were walking on their own but they didn't know where they were.

As they walked from time to time Erza would wake up at night only to find Wendy crying in her sleep.

Erza had lost track on how it had been since the war was over but she knew that it had been weeks, maybe even months.

One day as they were walking Wendy stopped and Erza looked at her.

"Wendy, is something wrong?"

"Someone is coming…and they're strong…."

Just then Rhymu had landed before them and was smiling but his smile widened when he saw Erza.

"Oh may….you really have grown, Erza."

Erza took a step back.

"Who are you?"

Rhymu smiled.

"Let's just say I'm someone who knew you before."

"…."

His smile softened.

"You look just like your mother when I first met her."

Erza and Wendy's eyes widened in shock as Erza spoke.

"No way. That woman told me herself that she killed her husband when she turned into a dragon."

Rhymu didn't look troubled.

"Yes, but her second husband is standing before you right now."

He extended his hand out.

"I will take you to her."

Erza looked away.

"I don't have any words for that woman."

In a blink of an eye Rhymu was behind them and spoke.

"That wasn't a question."

With that he knocked them both out and took them back to the manor.


	2. Chapter 2

When Rhymu returned to the manor Irene had went into the room that he carried Wendy and Erza into. Irene leaned over them as she watched them sleep. She reached out and touched Erza's face and caressed her cheek.

"So smooth, just as she was when she was born."

Rhymu nodded then looked at Wendy.

"What do you plan on with this one.

Irene looked at Wendy.

"I want them both to be with us, as a family."

Rhymu smiled then smiled.

"I still remember how we first met, you were a dragon at the time but seeing for the first time in your human form took me by surprise."

Irene smiled then looked at Erza again.

"I bet you thought that she was me, right?"

"Almost. Only differences were her hair and her attitude towards me."

Irene nodded then leaned closer and kissed both Erza and Wendy on the foreheads then they both left out of the room and left them to rest.

When they got back to the Master chambers Rhymu hugged Irene from behind and kissed her shoulder.

"Are you going to ask Erza and the girl or am I?"

"Let's ask them together."

Rhymu nodded then they both went to bed together.

The next morning Erza and Wendy both woke up only to find themselves in a new room then they went on defense when they saw Rhymu and Irene looking at them.

Erza spoke first.

"You…!"

Irene went to her.

"Erza, I know that we're not on good terms mostly due to the war but I wish to make a request with you."

Erza didn't say anything then Rhymu looked at her.

"Would you and your friend like to hear the request?"

Erza frowned.

"What does this have to do with Wendy?"

Irene had a smile on her face.

"I saw how you both got along and I wanted you both to stay with me and Rhymu."

Wendy just looked at them then Erza closed her eyes.

"What is this request that you want me and Wendy to be a part of so badly?"

Irene went to Erza and gently grabbed her hand and Wendy's hand as well.

Irene nodded.

"Yes. I was at least hoping that you both would stay here."

Erza just looked at her then looked away. That concerned Irene then Erza moved her hand away from Irene's hand.

"What all happened after you turned back into your human form? And who is this man exactly?"

Irene looked at Rhymu.

"He's your step-father. We met while I was still a dragon."

Rhymu went to them.

"Yeah. It was quite a shock for me to see your mother as a dragon and as a human."

Wendy looked at Irene.

"So how did you two meet?"

Irene looked away and Rhymu looked at the ground.

"To share that story I would have to start on my background since you what happened to her. I'm from a pure bloodline that eats both humans and demons. My bloodline had heard of people turning into dragons but I figured that it was nothing that was until I met Irene in person."

 **X764 (27 years ago)**

Rhymu was walking alone. He was on a solo hunting trip. His father had told him to hunt for his own food. He had find a prey that was worthy of a prince so it had to be a large demon he had to feast on.

As he was walking through a hidden forest he soon sensed a slight presence of magic. It had taken him by surprise then he wondered why he hadn't sensed it before so then he began to look around to find the source but it didn't take long when he spotted a large white figure that was laying down. To Rhymu's surprise it was a large white dragon that had scarlet wings.

Rhymu had heard that dragons had been around but he was also aware that they had been extinct.

He carefully approached the sleeping dragon and noticed that it had a scar on its side then he got closer to the dragon and wondered why no one had found this dragon yet.

The dragon's eyes flashed opened.

The dragon rose its head but didn't strike like Rhymu was expecting it to.

"Who are you?"

Rhymu just looked at the dragon with a brow raised.

"Rhymu…."

'A female dragon that's alone and harmless.'

"Who are you, dragon?"

"I'll only share if you're alone."

"Yep."

"My name is Irene."

"Irene, huh? So are you the only dragon still around?"

"No. There's still one other but he's ruthless."

Rhymu sat down.

"So you're hiding from him?"

"I have to, otherwise he'll kill me."

Rhymu lowered his head.

That's true and he couldn't tell his father about Irene because he would kill her as well.

"The only reason I was able to find you is because I could feel a slight magic from you."

Irene lowered her head.

"I'm afraid I can't cancel that spell out. At least, not right now."

He nodded then went over to her to feel her scales. Irene had her eye on him but then she saw him turn to leave only to reach out, and accidently smashed him into the ground but not hard enough to kill him.

"Sorry but, will you stay a little longer?"

Rhymu's head popped out from between two of her claws.

"If you want me to."

She brought him back to her and lowered her head. Rhymu wondered if she had been raised by humans in the past but chose not to ask. With some hesitance he stroked her neck to relax her in hopes that she'll cancel her magic out but for a while it didn't work.

When it was nightfall Rhymu got to his feet and began to leave. Irene lifted her head to watch him.

"Will you return tomorrow?"

He looked at her.

"You must really be afraid of something."

"I'm afraid of being hunted down and alone."

Rhymu nodded.

"Alright then. I'll visit you every day, your secret's safe with me."

With that he was gone and Irene had hope for him to return.

'I look forward to your return.'

For Rhymu, when he returned home he couldn't stop thinking about Irene. Seeing a dragon in generally was amazing but getting one to trust you enough to them to want you to stay was another.

"I can't wait for tomorrow and the day after for our visits, Irene."

With that he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

 **AN: There is the second chapter. I hope that was to your liking and I will update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

For two weeks in a row Rhymu had went to meet Irene in the deep hidden forest and would stay be her side until it was nightfall.

During their time together Rhymu felt rather lucky to meet a dragon. To top that off a dragon that wouldn't eat or attack him on the spot although he wondered about it.

"Hey Irene?"

Irene looked at him.

"Yes?"

"How come you never attacked me? I mean, don't dragons attack and eat what isn't their own?"

Rhymu sensed that he had hurt Irene's feelings because she had looked away before speaking.

"Not all dragons are bad. Just like humans are, there are good and there are bad."

Rhymu nodded then he looked at her scar.

"Did a dragon leave that scar on you?"

Irene looked at where her scar was then lowered her head to the ground.

"No. A human did that."

Rhymu noticed that Irene's claws had entered into the ground as she spoke.

"After so many dragons were killed both the good and the bad I was taken captive. I was tortured for three years until a new threat came towards me."

"A new threat?"

"Yes. The human that left this scar me was a general of the country and he was very cruel to me just because he thought that I would turn out like the dragon, Acnologia."

Rhymu heard of the Black Dragon but it seemed that it had been centuries since anything about a dragon had been mentioned by anyone.

"So you broke free and stayed in this forest ever since? How many years had gone by since then?"

"400."

Rhymu was in shock then he got to his feet.

"So only you and Acnologia are the only dragons that are still around?"

"Yes."

When it was night time Irene saw Rhymu get to his feet to leave but this time Irene didn't want him to leave.

When he was about to jump up to a tree Irene had grabbed him while he was in midair then Rhymu looked at her.

"Irene?"

"Please stay tonight….just this once…."

"You really hate being alone?"

"Not just that…."

Rhymu could hear the sadness in her voice. It wasn't surprising; she did share another part of her past with him so it's only fair that he stayed with her.

"Sure thing."

For the rest of the night they stayed together. In the middle of the night Rhymu was just sleeping but he was woken up by hearing what sounded like a heartbeat. He looked at Irene in slight confusion. He was leaning on her side but for some odd reason the small magic that he had found her with he sensed it from her stomach which made him wonder what it was.

With that he went back to sleep.

The next day Rhymu had woken up but had went to look for a river to get freshened up at. As he was there he couldn't help but wonder what it was that he felt from the night before.

He then finished at the river and went back to Irene or so he thought.

He hid behind a large tree only to see Irene talking to a man that wore all black with a white cloth on him.

Rhymu couldn't hear what they saying so he slowly went to them.

Just then in a large puff of smoke Irene was gone.

Rage boiled in Rhymu as he charged to attack the man who had done that to Irene.

He punched the man hard causing him to fall back a few meters.

"What did you do?!"

Just then a woman ran to Rhymu stopping him from hitting the man again.

"Rhymu, stop."

Rhymu looked at her briefly before he realized that it was Irene, as a human.

"Irene…."

Irene grabbed his hand and placed it gently on her cheek.

"This is what I truly look like."

Rhymu was confused then the man in black rose to his feet with a soft smile on his face.

"That's correct. She's among the humans that used Dragon slayer magic so much that she turned into a dragon. Though she is back in her human form she still has the senses of a dragon."

Irene wiped her tears away.

"It's fine. Just being in this form makes me happy."

The man nodded then looked at Rhymu.

"You would have to her stay with you until she's able to be on her own again. She has been a dragon for so many years."

Rhymu was still trying to understand everything. This whole time Irene was a human trapped in the body of a dragon but something was still off. He still felt that slight magic in Irene's body but still didn't know what it was.

To be honest Rhymu was impressed. Irene was rather beautiful. Her scarlet hair hung to her calves but he knew that he could give it a good trim to make it look neat again. As for cloth he would have to look for something that would fit her.

Rhymu and Irene left back to Rhymu's home but of course made sure that no one saw them.

When they got to the master bedroom Rhymu helped Irene get cleaned up. Words couldn't describe how angry he became when he saw Irene's scarred up body. The scars on her back weren't as bad as the one on her stomach but he wondered who would still be so cruel enough to harm a helpless woman.

Next on the list was fixing her hair, that wasn't as easy at Rhymu wished for it.

At first Irene had tried to get away then she was trying to push him off her as he leaned over her. He managed to calm her down as he caressed her cheek and assured her that he wasn't the man who tried to hurt her. After that was said Rhymu was able to cut Irene's hair.

After fixing Irene up he had Irene to lay on his bed while he laid o the other side.

True, Rhymu knew that it was dangerous to keep Irene in the castle, but he wasn't going to leave alone. He then thought of a way to maybe convince his father that he wanted to live away from the castle.

In the middle of the night Rhymu woke up only to see Irene sitting up with her head down and her hands over her stomach. He wondered what for then he heard her speak.

"My child….will it be safe?"

Rhymu's eyes widened as he thought to himself.

'Child?'

He then looked at where the scar was and was able put all the pieces together.

Irene was a human that used Dragon Slayer Magic.

She turned into a dragon while she was held as a prisoner.

She had spent so many years as a dragon with a child in her womb.

He was able to find her only because of the magic she had keeping the child safe in her body while she suffered.

Without thinking Rhymu had brought an arm around Irene, wrapping it around her waist.

Irene had looked at him then she hesitantly placed a hand on his head as she whispered for them both to hear.

"Please….don't leave me alone…..I'll do anything…."

She laid back down and wrapped Rhymu's arm back around her. She felt safe in his embrace.

For Rhymu he was taken back but he knew not to pull his arm away it was clear that Irene needed someone and now he had just learned that she was with child. He needed to get both Irene and her child to a safer place before his father found out about them.

 **AN: There is the third chapter I hope that you like it and I will update when I can!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Irene had woken up. She was expecting to still be in the forest as a dragon but saw that it wasn't the case, not anymore. She was in her human form but she only had on a cloth that barely covered her body. She looked next to her and saw that Rhymu was still sleeping then she looked behind her only to see a large mirror and got off the large bed.

She went to the mirror and was able to get a good look at herself.

Oh how she longed to be out of that dragon form and to be back to normal as she had before.

She saw that her scarlet hair had grown and was at her knees. She liked how it looked and how Rhymu knew how to care for it despite her fear of him attempting to harm her.

Her smile went away when she saw the scar on the side of her stomach and felt it. Tears streamed down her face as she placed both hands over her womb.

"I told you, did I not? I will protect you, no matter the cost."

She looked down at her stomach as if she was waiting for her unborn child to respond.

Rhymu had woken up from his sleep only to see Irene standing in front of the mirror looking at her reflection.

Rhymu couldn't help but look at her as well.

He couldn't believe that Irene was a human but had turned into a dragon. She had been away from people so much that it became some sort of phobia. He figured that it would be best that she stayed with him but most importantly Irene had to stay out of his father's sight out of fear of what might happen.

At the same time Rhymu was amazed on how amazingly beautiful Irene was. He was even more attracted to her hair. He had never seen anyone with scarlet red hair so seeing such a hair color was amazing itself.

He got off the bed and went to her but paused when he heard her say something about making a promise to her unborn child.

'She's with child.'

He wrapped his arms around her only for Irene to tense up. She had never felt anyone hold her that way before then she looked at him.

"Rhymu…."

Rhymu let her go.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it."

"…."

"Come on, let's get you dressed and get food."

He went to closet and pulled out a beige cloak, and short black pants. After Irene changed into the clothes they both left to the kitchen and Rhymu made breakfast.

As they were in the kitchen Irene just watched him then she saw him place a bowl of rice pudding. She had never seen such a dish before but it had a very sweet smell to it.

Irene picked up the fork and took a bite.

Rhymu watched as he waited to hear what she thought of the food then he saw Irene stare at it.

"Is something wrong, Irene?"

"….I can't taste anything…"

Rhymu blinked but he remembered that in a book that his father told him about demons and dragons. He recalled that dragons can only eat their element and the flesh of humans. Anything else to a dragon would be bland.

Just then he got an idea.

"You can't smell it, right?"

She nodded.

"It has a very sweet aroma."

He smiled softly at her.

"That's right, so just as it smells, is exactly what it tastes like."

Irene gave a slight blush then she went back to eating.

After breakfast Rhymu and Irene sat on the bed and Rhymu looked at her stomach but Irene thought that he was staring at her scar.

"What is it?"

"I noticed that you were covering your stomach but not where you scar was, why is that?"

Irene lowered her head down.

"I'm…pregnant."

"I see."

She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Will you allow me to stay here? I'll whatever you want me to do."

He looked at her then they both turned their heads when they heard knocking at the door.

"Who's there?"

"A servant of the manor. You father wishes to speak to you."

"I'm coming."

Rhymu looked at Irene then whispered in her eat.

"Cancel the spell that you have around the child, that's how I managed to find you in the forest."

Irene nodded then Rhymu left out of the room to meet with his father.

 **In the Study Room**

Rhymu entered into the room only to see a man that was older than him.

The older man had dark tanned skin and a wild mane of black hair that hung to his lower back. He wore a long dark brown traditional trousers and black armbands. He had golden yellow eyes with slits for pupils.

Next to Rhymu was his twin older brother, Dutorah.

Dutorah was identical to Rhymu but his hair was in dreads that hung to his lower back.

"Hey there, little brother."

"Hey."

Their father looked at them.

"Both of you will be tested to on who would be chosen to lead the next generation. In order for one of you to succeed will be based on your actions for the next year. You both know what I expect but that will be on you own choices. I will be expecting good results before I make my final answer. In the meantime you both will be living in the other manors, now go."

They both left and Rhymu was relieved with the meeting, for him that meant that Irene would be safe and so would her child. He wasted no time as he carried out of the manor without anyone noticing them.

When they got to their new home Rhymu and Irene were both in the master bedroom and Rhymu had gently pushed Irene onto her back then he placed a hand on her cheek.

"Irene, I want you to stay with me in this manor estate. Not as a prisoner or a slave but rather my wife."

Irene just looked at him then he went on.

"I know that we don't know each other that well but I don't really want to leave you or the child alone. So please, stay in this manor as my wife and your child as our own."

Irene just stared at him, she couldn't believe what he was telling her. He wanted her to stay with him as his wife and that her unborn child would be his. Could she really do that?

"I…"

She couldn't bare it. Rhymu is aware that she had been a dragon for a few centuries. She had lost faith in humanity and most of all, what if rejected her child or even tried to kill the child just as her late husband did?

What choice did she have?

She was barely lucky to find a place that no one dared to walk into while she was dragon and now that she was back as a human form, she wouldn't last long even with a child on the way.

She looked at him.

"I'll accept on one condition."

"Sure, what's that?"

She had a hand on her stomach.

"Please, don't harm my child."

He just looked at her then after that he lowered his head and kissed her stomach where her womb was.

"Never going to happen."

He looked up at her.

"I'm not those who harmed you."

He came up and kissed her on the forehead.

 **AN: There is the fourth chapter! I hope that it was good and to your liking and I will update when I can.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Present Day**

After sharing that story with Erza and Wendy, Erza had looked away then spoke.

"You said it yourself that you gave me up shortly after I was born."

Irene looked at her.

"In a way yes but it was out of fear."

"Out of fear? From who?"

Rhymu looked at her.

"We'll stop with the story for now; you already know a lot of what happened."

Erza frowned as she looked away but nearly flinched when she felt and arm wrap around her.

"We'll share more with you in time to come but for now we'll stop here."

Erza got out of Irene's hold then stood up.

"You may have given birth to me but that doesn't mean I see you as my mother."

Irene nodded then she and Rhymu left out of the room.

Not long after that Wendy looked at Erza.

"Erza…is something wrong?"

"He said that he had a twin brother named Dutorah right?"

"That's right."

"I know who Dutorah is."

Wendy blinked.

"You knew his twin brother?"

Erza nodded.

"He was the only adult that looked after me while I was in Rosemary village. A few years later I became a member in Fairy Tail but one day I ran into him again."

 **X778**

Erza was walking alone alongside a beach in deep thought. She had been part of Fairy Tail for almost a year and had been trying to teach herself how to control her magic.

'Uncle…I wish you were here….'

She then stopped when she saw a group of bandits.

Erza was currently on a simple quest to take out a few bandits and she rushed to fight them.

She drew her sword and was able to put up a fight until one of the bandits had knocked the sword from her then kicked her to the ground.

"You're quite strong for your age. She'll sell for so much money."

Erza squirmed to break free but then she felt the bandit on top of her get hit away from her. She looked up only to see a hooded figure fight off the bandits, knocking them out cold in one blow.

Erza lifted her head only to see a certain man smiling at her.

"My, you sure have grown Erza."

Erza's eyes widen then she ran to the man clinging to him.

"Uncle!"

Dutorah smiled at her as he rubbed her head.

"So you can use magic after all, I'm impressed."

"I'm not good at it though."

"It's alright, I'm sure that you'll get better at it after you do enough training."

After that they both left the place and began to make their way back to the guild.

As they were walking Dutorah stopped walking then Erza looked at him.

"Uncle?"

He looked at her.

"Sorry but I won't be able to join you in your guild, Erza."

Erza looked at the ground with sad eyes then Dutorah placed a hand on her head.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll still visit you."

Erza smiled then hugged him. Erza was only 13 so she stood up to Dutorah's waist while Dutorah was a tall man.

"Uncle?"

"Yes?"

"What was I like as a baby?"

They both took a seat at the share while eating cake.

"Well, you were always smiling, you rarely cried."

Erza looked at him then Dutorah rubbed her head.

"And when you were a toddler you always followed me around the place."

"I did?"

"Yep. You were able to find me while others would have difficulty looking for me. One time I was looking for you and when I found you I was laughing so hard."

"Why?"

"You were hidden so well in the rose bed and since your hair was the red color no one was able to spot you."

Erza blushed then Dutorah handed her a new sword.

"The other one broke."

Erza accepted the new sword then Dutorah smiled at her.

"Who knows one of these days I wonder if you would be able to beat me."

Erza got to her feet.

"I don't know about that but I will train to become very strong."

Dutorah placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Fair enough but let's make a bet."

"A bet?"

He nodded.

"If you can reach the level of an S-class wizard, I want you to come find me and challenge me. If you win I will give my most treasured sword."

Erza's eyes widened.

"You really mean it?"

Dutorah nodded then he got to his feet.

"I look forward to that day."

Erza nodded then they left their own ways.

 **Present Day**

Wendy's eyes widened.

"Are you going to tell them?"

Erza lowered her head.

"I'm not sure. I don't really want to be here but a quest to start over, and to be a family is kind of hard to turn down. Let's just see how things go first. If things go smooth, we'll stay. However if they go south, we're leaving."

Wendy nodded then they both left to look for Irene and Rhymu.

All four of them sat in a room together and Irene looked at Erza.

"Do you have answer?"

Erza looked at her firmly.

"Wendy and I will stay with you and your husband."

Irene smiled then went to Erza and Wendy only to hug them both to her.

"Thank you, I'm so happy."

Erza didn't say anything and Wendy just smiled shyly about this new family that she and Erza had just agreed to.

'I hope this goes well.'

 **AN: Alright there is another chapter completed and I hope that you all liked it. Sorry for taking so long.**


End file.
